


CEO和明星

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>二宫CEO与他包养的松本明星之间的小故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	CEO和明星

1、  
二宫和也，昵称Nino，是个宅男，爱游戏的宅男。同时，他也是个CEO，游戏公司CEO。  
他很有钱。  
不爱花钱。  
宅，白，童颜，汉堡手。  
颜控。  
2、  
年终公司庆功会，二宫在竹马兼策划部长相叶雅纪的折磨下，一脸生无可恋地出现在现场。  
往右看，美工头头大野智在放空。  
往左看，公关经理樱井翔正如穿花蝴蝶一般迎来送往。  
无聊。  
二宫端了杯香槟，翻个白眼，决定找个地方躲起来。  
在躲的过程中，他看见了松本润。  
哇(⊙o⊙)哇，帅哥！  
3、  
二宫CEO，宅，有钱，颜控，性取向男。  
但很久以后，他对小情人J说:“看见你的第一眼我就弯了，感动不？”  
J很感动，感动地就着草莓和奶油，把金主二宫先生翻来覆去地吃了好几遍。  
这是后话，咱们还是说说庆功会上的事。  
二宫看见松本润，也就是J，当时就惊为天人。  
他一把拉过大野智，指着J，说:“那个人长的好像MJ-II！”  
大野智懵逼了。  
4、  
樱井翔正接客呢，收到二宫的召唤:“我要那边那个帅哥做公司的代言人！”  
樱井翔一脸惊慌:“他就是咱公司的代言人！你到底看了咱的最新广告没有？”  
二宫也懵逼了。  
大野智的超长反射弧终于起了作用:“咻酱说的对，他就是MJ-II的原型啊。”  
二宫灰溜溜地“哦”了一声，他最近确实没怎么看自己公司的广告，光顾着玩游戏了。  
5、  
松本润跟着经纪人过来跟CEO打招呼。他含笑伸出手，心想这老板到底成年没有啊。  
疑似未成年的CEO抓住J的手，把他从头看到脚，眼神跟见了金子一样闪闪发光。  
J觉得有点方，正想要不要抽出手，CEO说话了。  
他说:“我想包养你。”  
J方了。  
大野智被吓成了人偶，相叶雅纪的眼白彻底不见，樱井翔的脑子里哗地一下飞过来无数弹幕。  
二宫CEO完成了“大杀特杀”任务。  
6、  
二宫回过神，从脖子根红到头发根，忙不迭地道歉。  
J的经纪人赶紧表示我什么也没听见。  
樱井翔等人打着哈哈转移话题。  
J接受了二宫的道歉，但对二宫的智商产生了些许怀疑。  
然后大家散了。  
7、  
半个月后，松本润在酒吧和朋友喝酒，无意中看见一个有点熟悉的身影。  
仔细一看，那不是想包养自己的二宫CEO嘛。他今天有点可爱，牛郎头，深V黑T，针织开衫，一个人在玩着纸牌魔术，喝酒。  
J喜欢一切可爱的事物，所以他就多看了几眼。  
也许是几十眼。  
好吧，他的眼睛一直在二宫身上。看清了CEO的小短手，跟奶油面包一样。  
8、  
二宫似乎不胜酒力，没喝多少就脸红了，粉嘟嘟的，越发显得可爱。  
显然不是只有松本这么想，因为有个男人坐到二宫的身边，开始和他聊天。  
不久，那个秃头老男人扶着二宫就往外走。  
松本润又方了。  
他追上去，抓住老男人的胳膊:“你想带他去哪儿？”  
老男人还没来得及说话，二宫抬头看了一眼，喜笑颜开地扑过来:“J!”  
松本润赶紧接住二宫，随他搂住自己的脖子。老男人摇摇头，嘟囔了句什么，走了。  
J只能把二宫拉回自己家。  
酒后乱性。  
总之，明星J上了二宫CEO。他感觉非常好，因为二宫CEO吃起来美味，抱起来也很舒服，是个完美的睡觉抱枕。  
收拾好一切之后，J躺在N身边想，其实被他包养也不是什么坏事嘛。  
然后他抱住未来的金主，进入美好的梦乡中。  
第二天早上，二宫一睁眼，发现自己和MJ-II睡在一起。妈呀，我是穿越到游戏里了吗？  
不，我是和J睡了。这个认知，是酸痛的腰和红肿的小菊花告诉他的。  
等松本润也醒了，二宫和松本进行了坦诚的交流，就包养问题达成了一致。  
9、  
既然达成了包养协议，那趁热打铁，当天下午J拉着行李箱住进了二宫大宅。  
进门J有点后悔。二宫的宅子面积大，户型设计合理，阳光充足，装修格调高。  
就一个缺点：乱。  
宅男的游戏光盘、手柄满地都是，餐桌上堆着外卖盒子，靠墙的手办柜上一层灰。  
“你多久没收拾了？”J的眉头可以夹死蚊子。  
”……一周……“二宫扶着腰答道。  
J勒令二宫待在沙发上不要下来，自己翻出抹布围裙吸尘器，开始收拾房子。  
二宫抱着靠垫看着，眼睛里直冒小桃心：J真好看真好看真好看真好看，脸好看，腰好看，腿好看，手好看，收拾房间也好看！！！！  
在无言的花痴过后，二宫被房子的整洁程度吓呆了。天啊，我是包了个精灵吗？！！！妈妈我赚到了！！！！！  
10、  
于是就这么定了。二宫负责做游戏赚钱、吃饭。J负责打扫房间，做饭投喂。反正J又不是大红，最近工作也不多。小日子过得有滋有味。  
二宫非常满意，但满意之中有那么一点点不满意。  
床戏。  
一般来说，被包养的不是应该看金主脸色，金主说要情人就给，金主不要情人不能随便乱撩，对吧？  
J不是，只要他俩在家，每天必撩，撩了必做。  
倒不是不爽，J绝对担的上器大活好四个字。  
就是……腰疼。  
11、  
比如今天，相叶雅纪上门骚扰兼蹭饭，送了件极其卡哇伊的小狐狸衣服（带帽子）给二宫，还撺掇他穿上吃饭。  
相叶雅纪前脚走，后脚二宫就被J按在餐桌上开撩，各种撩。亲亲抱抱蹭蹭一个不少，撩不说，还不给他脱内裤，还不准他把狐狸帽子取了。  
二宫被撩的浑身瘫软，然后J开始上他，从餐桌出发，一路顶到窗边。二宫的后背贴在冰凉的玻璃上，前面被J的体温熨贴着，性器直直地戳在J结实的腹肌上，还滴着白色的液体。  
这场面，污！比二宫以前看过的所有AVGV都污！  
所以二宫害羞地从头红到脚。  
惹得J把他翻个身，按在墙上又上了一轮。壁纸上留下了不明所以还难以清洁的图画。  
第二天J擦墙的时候心情特别好。  
二宫只能在沙发上靠着四五个靠垫，边打游戏边揉腰，两条腿几乎合不拢。  
N先生心中百转千回，照这么过下去，老子的腰会断的！！！！不行，老子不包了！！！  
13、  
既然有这个想法，那就要考虑周到，好聚好散。  
所谓考虑周到，就是在公司和三位好友吃着外卖商量。  
二宫说：“我不想包养J了。”  
大野智：“哦……”  
相叶雅纪：“耶？！为什么为什么为什么？！小和，难道松润中看不中用，不能满足你吗？”  
“相叶氏，你一天到晚都在想什么啦！！”糊脸攻击。  
没办法，二宫只能向好友坦诚纵欲过度的事实以及带来的不良后果，相叶氏听的津津有味，恨不能把所有细节挖出来；樱井翔的眼睛瞪得溜圆，同时就着二宫的故事吃下了两碗荞麦面一个豪华贝类便当；大野智，大野智一脸放空，眼看着就要睡着。  
最后，溜肩先生把嘴巴一擦，又从吃货变回精英：“Nino你想解约也行啦，可是你把解约费准备好了没？”  
一语惊醒梦中人，二宫发现自己不但没准备解约金，连包养费也没给过，所以最近他吃的喝的全是J给的钱？！  
妈蛋，到底是谁包养谁！  
14、  
二宫回家的时候正赶上J健身回来，艾玛那浑身洋溢的荷尔蒙！二宫咽了咽口水，有点动摇。他摸摸口袋里的东西，提醒自己千万不能见色忘义。  
J摘下耳机，冲二宫一笑，pikapika像有电流直冲二宫的小心脏。坚定，坚定，想想你的腰，二宫提醒自己。  
“你想吃啥？”  
“嗯，啊，哦，汉堡肉。”  
J系上熊头围裙，回眸一笑：“那吃完汉堡肉再来根香肠咋样？”  
我去，你能不能不要一脸纯洁说黄段子！不要脸！坚决要休了你！  
15、  
二宫走到厨房，看着J忙碌的样子，清清嗓子，开口：“J，你别做了，我不吃……我想解约。”  
J停下切菜的手，低着头，看不清表情。  
“这张卡的密码是你的生日，里面是这段时间的包养费，还有解约金。”二宫把卡推到J的手边。  
“啪嗒”，一滴水滴到卡上。不，不是水，是J的眼泪。  
J抬起头，两条浓眉颤抖着，大眼睛闪着水光，能戳死人的睫毛上还挂着一滴眼泪，简直是刚死了妈的小鹿斑比。  
二宫心疼啊，受不了啊，J怎么能这么可怜这么招人疼呢，这是犯规好吗？！  
然男子汉大丈夫，该硬的时候一定要硬。  
“你的东西可以……”  
“你真的不要我了吗？”小鹿斑比把脸凑到二宫面前，冲击力惊人。  
“不不不，不是不要，就是……咱们以后还是能做朋友的。”二宫语无伦次。  
“好吧，”J吸吸鼻子，又开始切菜，“至少让我把这顿饭给你做完再……”  
泪眼朦胧的时候不适合切菜，真的。J的手指被划伤了，流血。  
二宫赶紧上去想查看伤口，J含着手指甩开他：“你都不要我了，嘤……”  
二宫心疼的抱住J的腰，想安慰一下受伤的斑比。  
然后他就被黑化的斑比反客为主，压在流理台上。  
接下来，他被斑比的那玩意儿狠狠钉死在橱柜上、冰箱上、墙上。最后又被抱进浴室，享受了一下冰火两重天。  
等最后终于躺到床上，J拍拍二宫种满草莓的大腿：“还想解约吗？”小奶音里带着几分天真几分无邪几分和蔼可亲。  
二宫咬着被子摇头，妈妈呀，黑化的精灵真可怕，根本赢不了，嘤嘤嘤。  
J很满意，亲了个嘴儿，又开始虎摸二宫的屁股。摸了一会儿，他若有所思地问：“你到底为啥想解约？”  
二宫哼哼唧唧。  
J不高兴，拍他的屁股：“大声点。”  
“我腰疼！都快被你操断了！”  
“喔……知道了，睡吧。哦，对了，那张卡我就收下了哈。”  
二宫还没想清楚J拿卡干啥，就睡着了。  
16、  
过了两天，二宫就知道松本润有多会花钱了。  
先是买了一大堆衣服，四季的都有，还成套搭配好挂进衣橱，将原本有点空的衣橱塞的满满当当——全是给二宫买的。  
当然，他在买新的同时，把二宫穿了五年的山羊内裤、七年的棉质T恤和十年的皮带等等，都当着金主的面扔了出去。二宫只能抱着靠枕敢怒不敢言，嘤嘤嘤，妈妈我看见钞票飞走了，好心疼。  
17、  
这天，J要去拍番组外景，二宫在家照常打游戏。门铃响了，他去开门。  
是上门服务的体态理疗师，J预约的。  
理疗师仔细检查了二宫的脊柱，对他提出了这样那样的要求，又用绳子把他的上身捆好，说是能调整脊柱，要求每天捆二十分钟。二宫的耳朵尖都红了，他完全能想到情人对此的反应。  
理疗师刚走，又来了体育老师，要求二宫锻炼腰部肌肉，这样那样的运动做了两个小时。二宫感觉生不如死，还不如被J这样那样呢。  
第三个来的是按摩师。二宫终于长舒一口气，一边享受一边看电视。电视上正放J主演电视剧的SP，他在酒店走廊上，裹着浴巾，拿着冰桶，一副小鸟依人的样子喊着共演男演员：“阿娜达，你怎么在这里？”  
呸呸呸，有伤风化！回头一定要给J的事务所说不准接这种剧！！！男人不行，女人也不行！！！  
18、  
最后，是上门温泉服务，来人为二宫放满浴缸，再放下一本杂志，走了。  
二宫坐在浴缸里看杂志。  
杂志的名字叫Anan，这期表纸是松本润。  
二宫喜滋滋地打开杂志。  
我艹！！！！！！！  
二宫合上杂志，又打开。  
我艹！！！！！！！！！  
二宫很想把杂志扔进水里，又舍不得。毕竟J衣衫半褪躺床上那张太美好了。  
他在纠结-花痴-愤怒-花痴中看完了J的所有照片。  
然后开始放飞自我，比如把自己带入到那张浴缸照中。  
……  
……  
妈蛋松本润怎么还不回来！老子不想自撸！  
19、  
J回来了，放下东西，亲亲趴在沙发上的二宫，就准备去做饭。  
二宫拉住他，不准走。  
于是J坐到他身边，摩挲着他的腰，力道适中，比按摩师按的还舒服。  
二宫忍不住缠了上去，亲啊蹭啊，恨不能马上进入正题。  
然而松本润可以改名叫柳下惠了。  
他拉住二宫，深情款款地摸过二宫的额头、鼻尖、下巴和耳朵，松开手，站了起来。  
二宫大惊：“你干嘛？！”  
J打横抱起二宫，将他送到床上，盖好被子，说：“我问过理疗师了，他说你的腰不好，得禁欲一段时间。”  
“……多久？”  
“最少半个月。”  
“……”  
“晚安。”J又亲亲二宫的嘴，去客卧睡觉了。  
我艹！！！孤独寂寞冷。

20、  
理疗师和按摩师定期上门。  
体育老师被解雇了。  
上门温泉暂时没再订过。  
公司正常运转。  
J在录新歌。  
除了二宫一周没滚床单，世界和平。  
CEO受不了了。  
由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难，世事皆如此。  
二宫各种撩拨松本润，想回到天天红烧肉的好日子。  
J不同意，他武力压制了二宫的小动作，柔情蜜意地说：“乖，要听医生的话，不能落下病根。”  
“……”  
然后J递了个冰激凌过来，二宫眼泪哗哗地吃完了。  
这日子，没法过了！！！  
21、  
饱暖思淫欲。古人诚不我欺。  
二宫CEO带着塞满爱心早餐的胃，在公司股东会上开小差了。  
所谓小差，其实就是酱酱酿酿的脑洞，你懂的。  
樱井部长往CEO这边看了很多次，最后终于忍不住发短信：“口水！开会注意点！“  
二宫连忙擦擦嘴角，坐好，把剩下的会开完。  
午饭，四个人又凑在一起吃，顺便解决CEO的感情问题。  
二宫把最近吃不饱的痛苦倾泻而出。相叶听的津津有味，时不时提点“要不要给松润买伟哥”之类无意义的建议；樱井就着故事吞下了三人份的豪华寿司；大野智看着二宫的老板椅，若有所思。  
饭局将完，相叶终于提出了让二宫和松润一起来个温泉游利用各种条件达成啪啪啪的建议。听起来可行。小黄片没白看，爱拔酱！  
樱井翻开随身携带的手账，从中翻出松本润的行程，明天松润到箱根有个外景，可以利用。然后拿起手机，嚓嚓嚓，豪华温泉套票到手。Good job，咻酱！另外你和岗田马内甲到底是什么关系？  
大野蹬蹬瞪跑回自己办公室拿了个精美的纸盒子，塞到二宫手里。  
二宫拆着包装，相叶樱井伸着头等看。二宫拿起里面的织物一抖，三人一脸黑线。看不出来啊大野师匠，你那呆萌的外表下藏了颗闷骚的心，这条黑色全蕾丝打底裤本来是要给谁穿的？！  
22、  
一切就绪，只欠松润。  
二宫在温泉旅馆的独立小院里坐立不安。  
J来了，带着一身疲劳。  
二宫很贤惠地帮J宽衣，伺候松本大爷吃了饭，又将其送入温泉。  
他拉开纸门对着美人出浴花痴，哎呀我们家J真是越来越好看了，你看那胸那腰那腿……  
松本润泡完温泉出来，二宫扑上去开始亲亲抱抱蹭蹭。  
J又武力压制：“医生说了……”  
“J你到底行不行？！我找你就是为了你那玩意儿，你不行的话我还要你干什么！“  
”Nino，你的腰……“  
”一句话，你做不做！不做我找别人去啊！“作势站起。  
J没动。二宫往门走去，走两步回头看一看。  
J还是没动。二宫心一横，拉门，门外有风，吹起他没系紧的浴衣下摆。  
右脚还没迈出门，二宫被J抓着腰带猛地拉回去，门啪地一声关上了。  
J把二宫压在地上，掀开浴衣，对着那条蕾丝底裤，牙咬得格蹦格蹦响：”你穿着这个想去找谁啊？！“  
”我找谁……找谁你管得着吗？你又不做！“  
23、  
接下来的半个晚上，二宫充分理解了什么叫自作孽不可活。  
松本润先隔着底裤舔他，舔的他硬的要死却无法解脱。然后，J把他从脖子到小腿整个正面啃了一遍，又把他的浴衣拉下肩头开始啃背。啃的二宫全身发颤，忍不住射在底裤里。  
接着，J绑了他的手腕，扒了他的底裤，咬了他的屁股，用嘴和手指让他神魂颠倒。  
最后，终于进入了正题。  
二宫被钉在松本润的巨根上，几乎就没下来过。  
各种体位各种角度房间的各个角落，还有温泉。  
两人的高档浴衣彻底成了抹布。  
榻榻米上到处是不可言说的液体。  
反正二宫的脑子几乎都被操出来了，他昏过去之前的最后念头是：妈蛋，J又没带套。  
24、  
J是被鸟叫声吵醒的。他挣扎着睁开眼睛，发了一会儿愣才想起自己在哪里。  
温泉宾馆。  
和二宫。  
他身边趴着个温热的身体，黑发，软毛，小短手抓着被子，睡的很香。是二宫  
J侧身，揽住二宫的腰，手在圆圆的小肚子上有一下没一下地摸着。  
一缕阳光从纸门的缝隙里钻进来，带来樱花的芬芳。  
J的头埋进二宫的颈弯里，鼻子轻轻蹭着二宫的脖子。  
不知为何，他的心像棉花糖，又软又甜。  
一定是春天到了的缘故，他想，要不然我怎么能发春了呢。  
松本润，人称松润或者J，不太红的明星，在这个春天，恋爱了。  
爱上了包养他的金主。  
残念。  
25、  
恋爱中的人智商为负，这是真理。  
表现在J身上，就是他一直在纠结二宫到底有多喜欢他。  
纠结到他与朋友聚会的时候还在想。  
结果酒喝多了，把心里话说了出来，当然，没有透露金主的名字。  
被朋友笑话了。  
我屮艸芔茻，一群损友！  
小栗旬用酒瓶指着他笑倒在沙发上。  
龟梨和也捂着嘴笑的千娇百媚。  
中村七之助笑的是路飞上身。  
松本润很郁闷。  
损友们笑够了，决定帮帮这可怜的孩子。  
七嘴八舌之后，决定让松本和龟梨在金主面前演演暧昧，旁敲侧击。  
26、  
计划赶不上变化。  
松本润握着酒杯，看着面前其乐融融的一群，更加郁闷。  
说好的跟龟梨演暧昧，却没想到龟梨、龟梨的经纪人风间、相叶和二宫竟然是青梅竹马。  
妈蛋，这世界真小。  
总武线小伙伴们笑着闹着，互相拍着肩灌着酒，似乎时间并未在他们之间留下任何缝隙。  
反正松本润插不进去就是了。  
只能喝闷酒。  
突然龟梨把他一把拉进怀里，说：“松润你知不知道NINO以前穿女装可美了。”  
什么什么？J马上竖起耳朵。  
二宫用胳膊捂住嘴FUFUFU地笑，耳朵尖红的要滴血。  
相叶笑的直拍大腿：“他原来可是我家最好的看板娘呢，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
风间一边笑一边抖抖索索地摸出手机，翻出张照片凑到松本眼前。  
及肩头毛，红旗袍，桧木扇遮面，下面是一双细长的美腿。  
松本看的眼睛都直了。  
下一张，双马尾，蓬蓬女仆裙，美腿。  
好想让二宫穿成这样做酱酱酿酿的事啊。  
J觉得自己有点疼。  
但又不能马上把人拉回家酱酱酿酿。  
只能憋着。  
恋爱真苦啊。

27、  
终于能回家了。  
喝酒的地方离家不远，J决定把喝多的二宫背回家。  
二宫很乖，一点都不闹，就是有点唠叨。  
“J我告诉你，龟梨那小子的棒球还是我教的呢。”  
“恩恩。”  
“……相叶特别喜欢温泉女教师这样的片子……”  
我并不想知道。  
“……风间跟他老婆，哈哈哈哈哈……”  
你到底想说啥。  
马上就要进家门的时候，二宫扔了个重磅炸弹：“其实我的初恋也叫润哟。”  
嗯？  
二宫从他背上滑下来，一路狂奔，跑进浴室抱着马桶干呕。  
J无奈地叹口气，也跟进去，取下戒指，帮二宫催吐。  
然后二宫在他的帮助下漱口刷牙，上床睡死过去。  
别说酱酱酿酿，连套话都不行。  
松本润翻来覆去睡不着，一直想着“初恋”的问题。  
恋爱真苦+1。  
27、  
还没来得及搞清楚金主对自己到底怎么想，松本润上剧了。  
第一次主役，演个小律师，爱做饭的小律师。  
戏多，台词长，松本润拍的很累，经常回到家就半夜了。  
而二宫也很忙，公司要出几款新游戏又赶上周年庆——虽然这是个有点污的恋爱故事，但公司CEO也是要工作的——二宫忙的脚不沾地，动不动就得在公司睡行军床。  
在这种情况下，别说做爱，能清醒着见一面都是奢侈的。  
松本润坐在片场候场，这场戏是小律师做料理的场景。他看着士大夫们准备各种料理，心不由自主地跑到二宫那边，不知金主大人最近有没有好好吃饭。  
操不完的心。  
恋爱真苦+2  
28、  
忙了那么一两个星期，二宫公司的周年庆到了，作为公司的代言人，松本润也要参加。  
假公济私会情人，简直是恋爱小说标配。  
游戏公司的周年庆，是非常有二次元感的，换句话说，就是全员cospaly。所有人，包括CEO。  
J在公司更衣室里换上MJ-II的全套装备，从紧身衣到水弹一个不少。然后他就去主会场了。  
主会场在公司楼上，场地里全是NK游戏旗下的角色。主席台上站着樱井亚它曼、大野BIG-NO和相叶义太郎。还有……恩田琢磨……  
J揉了揉眼睛，没错，二宫扮的是人气养成游戏2.5星里的人气主角恩田琢磨，标配：波浪卷头发、轻飘飘白披风、罗马式短袍和凉鞋。  
不是女装，对J产生的效果一样。  
紧身衣真特么不是个好东西。J使劲地想着穿比基尼的XXX社长，总算在上台前把蠢蠢欲动的部分压下去了。  
男人不好当。  
29、  
讲话拍照打哈哈，主要流程很漫长。二宫一边和各路人马周旋，一边偷偷看松本润。  
我们家J真帅，腰是腰腿是腿，紧身衣太适合他了！！！你们看什么看，那是我男人！！！  
二宫CEO的心是粉红色的，恨不能现在就扑上去亲他家J丰厚的嘴唇。他要搂着J的脖子，把J的下唇含进嘴里吮吸，再好好蹭蹭J宽厚的胸肌。  
然而残酷的现实让他不得不等到仪式结束，酒会开始，大家觥筹交错，少了谁都行的时候。  
二宫拉着J一路小跑到CEO办公室，门一关，他马上把脑洞变为现实。  
小别胜新婚，两人都很激动，吻得又急又深。  
一路亲到桌子旁，二宫已经气喘吁吁。J也好不到哪里去。  
二宫被抱到桌子上，两人额头相抵，看着对方的眼睛，轻轻喘着气。  
不知道为什么，忽然之间两人一起轻笑起来。  
然后是没那么急促的轻柔的吻，舌头交缠，有香槟的味道。二宫有种在云端飘的感觉。  
虽然两人都硬了，但理智告诉他们，没有准备，不能在这里做。  
残念，办公室普雷想了很久了的说。

30、  
幸福的CP背后都有一个好助攻。  
金主的屁股在桌子上动了动，把什么东西撞到了地板上，成功地引起了二人的注意。  
J弯腰，捡起，是个小布袋。  
里面有某著名品牌春季限定樱花味润 滑 剂一瓶、套 套五个。  
还有小纸条：很难买，不要浪费。署名是SS、AM和OS。  
真是实力打码，一点也看不出来是谁。  
不用就浪费了他们的心意，金主如是说。  
这句话堪比强力催情剂。  
于是，金主喜闻乐见地被上了。  
不，更正，是他衣着整齐地坐到J的性器上。  
罗马式短袍就是要这么用才好，谁用谁知道。  
J憋着一口气抓紧二宫的腰啪嗒啪嗒使劲戳。  
二宫搂着J的脖子闭着眼睛脸通红。  
叫的声音很小，跟蚊子哼哼一样。  
楼上是公司的酒会，人声鼎沸，笑语嫣嫣。  
楼下是CEO被情人疼爱的不要不要的。  
反正最后润滑剂瓶子空了，套套全部阵亡，二宫被J抱到车上。  
怎一个惨字了得。  
但痛并快乐着。  
睡觉前二宫红着脸吧唧在J的脸上亲了一口。  
J的身心得到极大满足，他想，管他初恋是谁，今后只有我一个就行了。  
第二天，多拉马的拍摄格外顺利。  
31、  
松本润的律师剧收视口碑都很好，二宫这边跟他又渐入佳境，可谓事业爱情双丰收。  
他很高兴，从内而外地散发着“本大爷恋爱中”的酸臭气息。  
岗田马内甲有点方，耳提面命让他小心，生怕文秋和女八之类的八卦杂志找上门。  
松本大手一挥，我会小心的。  
然后他屁颠屁颠地回家给二宫做便当了。  
岗田准一觉得自己很难过，需要樱井翔抱抱才能振作起来。  
于是他去找樱井翔了。  
32、  
二宫也很高兴，MJ代言的新游戏大火，公司的营业额蹭蹭往上升。他抱着MJ牌便当在办公室里笑的合不拢嘴。  
说起来，J的戏都拍了一半了，他还没去探过班呢。二宫咬着筷子决定明天去片场，给MJ一个惊喜。  
第二天，二宫带着三位下属，拎着一百份草莓大福杀到了片场。  
他让樱井他们去跟导演什么的寒暄，自己拿着伴手礼去了松本的乐屋。  
松本正在化妆，看见他眼睛一下亮了。  
二宫放下伴手礼，坐在椅子上看。  
J今天有场挨打戏，小律师去找证据，被受害者家属误解，被揍。  
现在就在化这场戏的妆。  
上衣敞开，胸口到肚子青一块紫一块；嘴角滴血。  
看的二宫身上好疼，脸皱成酸橘子。  
J从镜子里看到二宫的表情，微微摇摇头，用口型说：“别怕。”  
二宫揉揉脸，不忍心再看下去，找个借口出了乐屋四处晃荡。  
然后他听见有人在八卦。  
主角是J。  
说J被人包养，说J是靠身体拉拢金主，说J没有金主什么都不是。  
反正很不堪。  
二宫没有冲上去争辩，他是心智成熟的CEO，再说，包养是事实，他就是那个金主。  
然而除了包养，其他都不是事实。  
J从未说过要他帮忙拉人脉，J很有才华。  
二宫站在摄影棚外，点燃一支烟，忧郁地望着天，心里五味杂陈。  
松本化好妆，出来找他。人多眼杂不能抱抱，松本轻轻拉了拉他的手。  
二宫回头，正看见松本清澈的大眼里有自己。  
似乎也没那么难受了。  
过了几天，二宫独自一人又去探班。  
他在场边看着MJ，后者正演着一场嘴炮戏。  
表情严肃，台词清楚流畅，一身凛然正气，比平时更加帅气。  
MJ身边是共演女优，身材高挑，面目姣好，与MJ站在一起是一对璧人，赏心悦目。她眼里满满都是对MJ的信任与好感。  
二宫又想抽烟了。  
松本润应该这么活着，光鲜亮丽，才子佳人，坦坦荡荡。而不是跟着二宫见不得光。  
33、  
二宫潇洒地转身回家，关上门打游戏，想用游戏赶走心中的苦闷。  
J回来了。他温柔地拿走二宫手中的游戏机，将金主压在地毯上深吻。  
他用气声在二宫耳边说：“那天的草莓大福好糟糕。”  
“？”  
“露出来的草莓尖好像你的奇酷比。”  
“……”  
“但吃起来没有奇酷比甜。”  
“……”  
“我现在想吃奇酷比了。”  
“……”  
“你怎么了？为什么不说话？”  
二宫摇摇头，伸手抱住松本的头，亲了上去。  
接下来的事顺理成章。  
J吃到了奇酷比，在二宫的身上种出一片嫣红的草莓，还给二宫做了BJ。  
二宫全程配合，缠住松本不放，恨不能把松本揉进自己的身体里。  
他们俩温柔漫长地缠绵着，把地毯搞得一团糟，可谁也不在乎。

二宫仰头，毫不羞耻地呻吟，MJ正专心地一边冲刺一边啃着他的肚子，没有看到他流下的泪水。  
34、  
但凡心里稍有动摇，之后的缝隙只会越变越大。  
二宫CEO现在有点苦闷。是抓着J不放，继续过吃吃喝喝撩汉子的日子呢；还是放他自由，让他翱翔？这是个问题。  
金主大人游移不定。一想到摄影棚里的才子佳人和流言蜚语，他的心肝肺一起都在疼。  
他也曾跟三位好友谈过这个问题，三人一致认为不能分，因为自打有了J，二宫明显要活泼的多，也好相处的多。松本润真是NK公司所有员工的福星。  
相叶雅纪说：“Nino最怕寂寞了不是吗？松润陪着你多好。”  
樱井翔和大野智连连点头，以示同意，当然他俩也可能是在表示今天的赤贝超好吃。  
二宫和也傲娇地哼了一声，表示小爷我才不怕寂寞呢。  
心里却明白相叶说的很对。  
对他而言，J已经超过游戏，成为他第二重要的东西了。  
第一当然还是钱，行长人设不能崩。  
他是真喜欢松本润，不光是因为那人和初恋有同样的名字，更是因为那是松本润，帅气温柔有洁癖的松本润。  
他不想错过这么好的人，还有那么好的床 戏。  
所以，管他呢，流言蜚语算个P，回头把那俩大嘴巴收拾收拾得了。  
Perfect❤。  
事情就这么定了。  
35、  
然而生活这个bitch总是在捉弄人。  
在松本润的新戏杀青后的几天，樱井翔急匆匆地冲进CEO办公室，一脸严肃：“Nino，你跟松润最近有没有发现有什么不对？”  
二宫从正在审阅文件的平板上抬起头：“没有啊，怎么了？”  
樱井翔从办公室外拉进一个人，介绍说这是自己的朋友今井翼，是某周刊的总编。  
某周刊很有名，毕竟是有业界良心之称的大型女性八卦周刊。  
今井翼从包里拿出厚厚一叠照片，放在二宫面前。  
全是松本润与二宫和也。微笑的，牵手的，搂肩的，松润给二宫系安全带的，还有在车里亲吻的。  
二宫认出来，这是松润杀青的第二天晚上，他俩吃饭那个酒店的地下车库。  
明明是非常低调的行动，选的是很可靠的酒店，怎么还会被拍？  
二宫脊背发冷，动弹不得。  
今井翼说，这是他们记者的作品，是得到线报蹲了好久才拍下的，他看到之后发现主角之一是樱井的老板，所以才先找到二宫而不是松本的事务所。  
二宫盯着照片，半晌，说：“开个价，我要所有的照片和底片，别让J的事务所知道。”  
樱井翔极为惊讶，这可是他的老板第一次主动要求掏钱。  
今井翼也很惊讶，但他没说什么，只出了个价钱，不低，也不算过分。二宫掏出支票本，眼也不眨地写下金额。一手交支票，一手拿内存卡。  
今井走后，二宫拿着照片又看了很久。  
最终，他下了决心。  
36、  
松本的新剧大人气，于是各种工作纷至沓来，事务所高兴的不得了。  
趁热打铁，给他接了个大手笔广告，要到加利福尼亚拍一周。  
他不想去，二宫最近总是怏怏的，不放心。  
但卖身契在事务所手里，还没到期，人在屋檐下不得不低头。  
出发前一天，他做了好些吃的，分成小份，冻在冰箱里。一边弄一边叮咛二宫别光顾着打游戏不吃饭，云云。  
他的金主坐在沙发上，看着综艺节目，有一搭没一搭地应着。  
一如平常。  
松本润在厨房忙完，转身发现二宫站在门口看他，眼神深沉。  
“怎么啦？‘  
二宫抱住他的腰，下巴放在他的肩上，摇摇头：“没啥，就是舍不得。”  
松本润笑了：“一周而已，完了我就回来了。”  
“嗯。”  
二人站在厨房门口不疾不徐地亲吻。  
二宫的手在松本润身上四处点火。  
踉踉跄跄，好不容易走到沙发边，二宫推着松本坐下，自己跨坐在他的大腿上，眼睛亮亮地看着他。  
然后，二宫又吻过来，松本心中虽然有点疑惑，但已经来不及想。  
因为二宫扯下了他俩的裤子，主动坐了下去。  
不知什么时候，他已经将自己准备好了。  
光这一点，就足以让松本欲火焚身。  
啃咬，晃动，呻吟，甜腻的喊叫。  
沙发差点要散架。  
第二天早上，松本在迷迷糊糊地做梦，春梦。梦见二宫在为他口交。  
正在享受之时，他忽然清醒，这不是梦，是现实。  
掀开被子，二宫正专心地为他口交。薄唇包住柱身，舌头时不时划过头部，软软的汉堡手还在揉下面的小球。  
男人，你要点火，就要承受带来的后果。  
后果就是二宫被按在床上被缓慢地顶弄，无论如何也得不到想要的速度和力量，嗓子都快叫哑了。  
辛亏是下午的飞机，否则松本润肯定会赶不上。家里有个磨人的小妖精就是这样，嘚瑟脸.jpg。  
带着满心欢喜坐上飞机的松本润不会想到，等他回到东京，家里人去楼空，只留下一封短信。  
二宫说他已经找到初恋润酱，还是想和她在一起，所以要解约，房子归松润。  
连过户手续都办好了，真是滴水不漏。  
松本润站在客厅里，气的牙痒痒，决定把金主逮回来之后，一定要打他的屁股，再把他艹的下不了床。  
二宫和也，你特么找个P的初恋，你都没看出来那个润酱实际就是穿裙子的老子？！  
37、  
要说松本润32年人生中有什么污点，13岁的时候被妈妈打扮了，再起了个假名塞去参加美少女选举绝对是其中之一。  
虽然还进了前30，拿了个小奖。  
然双麻花辫水手裙这种打扮这辈子绝对不想再看到了。  
妈妈拍的照片什么的他给藏了起来，眼不见为净；有关比赛的记忆都封存起来，选择性失忆。  
所以某天在二宫的书架顶部发现了自己当年的照片，松本非常非常非常惊讶。  
照片明显是偷拍的，画面上的松本是个侧面，根本没看镜头。  
翻过来，背面有字，一把小伞下写着和也&润酱，满溢着少年暗恋的酸臭味。  
松本把照片翻来覆去看了很多遍，最终确定那个润酱说的是自己。  
二宫是怎么得到这张照片的？松本在记忆深处扒拉了很久，终于想起来了。  
当年进入决赛阶段的时候，他旁边坐着的小丫头，名叫和美。  
松本又偷偷回实家翻出相册，仔细地看了一遍。  
和美个高腿细，梳着公主头，穿条小旗袍，皮肤白皙，茶色瞳孔，下巴右下方有颗黑痣。  
是了，原来是你。松本把那张照片取出来，微微笑着放进包里。  
原来，我们那么早之前就已相遇。  
38、  
按捺下冲动，松本润开始制定找人计划。  
首先，当然是通过岗田准一找樱井翔，问个大概；再从相叶雅纪和大野智那里挖点信息；最后，抓到CEO，干到他再也不敢提“解约”二字，“分手”也不行。  
简明扼要又周详。  
没办法，A型血处女座就是这么克己，这么追求完美。  
但生活，她永远不顺着计划来。  
樱井翔这边很容易，一见面，对方就告诉他，二宫出国参加游戏年展去了，一时半会儿不回来；新家地址只有相叶雅纪知道；至于解约原因，对不起，无可奉告。  
松本润对岗田马内甲的“能力”产生了一定程度的怀疑。  
好吧，相叶雅纪看起来是个天然，大概会比较好说话，重心转移吧。  
结果，天然的相叶桑嘴紧的跟贝壳一样，油盐不进，就差把他放在火上烤了。  
这当然不可能。松本润不是大魔头。  
最后只能找大野智。  
怎么都找不到，手机根本接不通。  
后来得到消息，二宫走前把大野智带上，说是他可以去地中海钓鱼。  
此路不通。  
松本太郁闷了，只能找损友们喝酒。  
小栗旬带了个美男子来，介绍说这是刚回国的舞台剧导演，泷泽秀明。  
男人的友谊在喝酒中升华。  
松本喝多了，拉着泷泽哭诉最近的不顺。泷泽是个好听众，直到他听到相叶雅纪四个字。  
所以说少女漫都是来源于生活的，真的。你看，泷泽秀明好巧不巧是相叶雅纪的前男友，正想恢复和相叶的邦交关系。  
于是，交易成功。  
就在松本把相叶骗出来交给泷泽的第三天，泷泽来找他了。  
给他一张纸，上面不光有二宫新家的地址，还有开锁密码、家政工工作时间表等等。密密麻麻，事无巨细。  
松本如获至宝，千恩万谢。  
临了，他向泷泽请教逼供方法。  
泷泽笑眯眯地说：“不就是一点信息，没有实打实做一顿问不出来的。要是有，就做两顿。”  
松本心有戚戚焉，转头把这个经验传授给了岗田马内甲。  
第二天，岗田把解约原因告诉他了。  
松本真是好气又感动。他戳着和美的照片，碎碎念着，又制定了新的计划。  
39、  
二宫和也拉着大野智从飞机上下来，呵欠连天。  
最近他太累了。  
潇洒地对松本润放手，挥挥袖不带走一片云彩。  
转过身，几乎每天晚上都抱着MJ-II等身抱枕，喝着啤酒哭哭唧唧。  
更别提睡觉。没有人暖床的睡眠不是好睡眠，空虚寂寞冷的同时还会做春梦。  
各式各样的春梦，玩过没玩过的PLAY都有。特别伤身，还伤心。  
在国外这段时间，二宫越发觉得自己傻，出了事自己替松本扛着就行了，干嘛要放手。  
但木已成舟，后悔也来不及。  
二宫回到新家，开门后对着冷清的房间叹气。  
生活果然是大BITCH，让他从身到心都彻底爱上松本润，然后又棒打鸳鸯。  
不会再爱了。这样的人生，结局一定是孤独老死的。  
想着想着眼圈又红了。睡觉！  
时差+疲劳，这一觉睡得格外香。  
还是做梦，梦里松本润坐在他床头，对着他笑。  
嘴真歪，但就是帅我一脸怎么办。二宫在梦里也笑了。  
松本润笑着低头在他额头上啵了一下子，捏捏他的手，然后搂着他睡。  
真是个好梦啊。  
等他从梦中醒来，时间已经过了二十个小时。  
肚子都饿了。  
二宫抓抓头毛，晃晃悠悠走向厨房，希望相叶有提醒家政工给他留食物。  
但都没有润君做的好吃，嘤。  
厨房有人，看背影，双麻花辫，连衣裙，好像是个女人。  
这个“女人”未免太魁梧了点。  
当然，腰还是蛮细的。  
大概是家政工吧。二宫没太在意。  
那个“女人”听到二宫的脚步声，转过头来笑眯眯地说：“阿娜达，你起床啦~~~~~~~”  
销魂的小奶音吓得二宫撒丫子就跑。  
妈妈呀，这个家政工好像穿错衣服的润君！！！！可怕！！！！  
宅男的体力太弱，还没跑几步，二宫就被抓住了。  
对方抓住他的双手提过头顶，将他压在酒柜上：“阿娜达，马上就要吃饭了，你干吗去~~~~~~~”  
“唔唔唔……”  
“阿娜达，你不喜欢我穿裙子吗？润子好伤心~~~~~~~~”  
大眼睛泛着水光，长睫毛都快戳到二宫的脸上，润子酱真的很伤心呢。  
“唔唔唔……”  
“阿娜达不说话，那润子就要亲亲咯。”  
话音未落，丰厚的嘴唇就落在薄薄的猫唇上，吸吮、舔舐，然后灵巧的舌头撬开齿缝，伸进二宫的嘴里，强硬地勾出二宫的舌头与之共舞。  
手上的禁锢不知不觉放松，二宫环上对方的脖颈，贪婪地从相接的唇齿里汲取熟悉的气味。  
那个麻花辫硌的他手腕难受。管他的，先接吻再说。  
40、  
之前就说过了，小别胜新婚。情欲在这个时候盖过了食欲。  
润子的嘴唇往下，啃起二宫白皙的后颈。  
二宫也不示弱，在润子的锁骨上小小地咬着，当然是不留牙印的那种。  
麻花辫很碍事，二宫直接把它挥到一边，啧。  
后面的事情顺理成章，很快，二宫的短裤和内裤都被扒到脚踝。  
二宫Jr.特有精神地戳在润子的裙子上，急切地跟润子的那根打着招呼。  
润子跪到地上，弹弹二宫Jr.的头，惹来二宫半真半假的嗔怪。  
接着，润子毫不犹豫地把小二宫一口气吞了进去。  
突来的湿润感让二宫忍不住抓紧了润子的麻花辫，舌头舔过柱头带来全身酥麻又让他禁不住呻吟出声。  
听到声音，松本眼神暗了暗，左手抓紧二宫的小屁股，更加卖力地舔弄。从头到尾，略显粗糙的舌头一处也没放过。舌尖灵活地划过龟头，又往马眼里顶弄。右手也没闲着，拇指和食指合着吞吐的节奏揉捏两只小球，中指指尖时不时地擦过会阴。  
二宫不由得微微收紧膝盖，蹭上松本的肩头，丝绵连衣裙冰凉柔滑，划过膝盖内部，让二宫两腿发软。二宫一只小腿搭上松本的肩，把他往自己的方向推了推，以求更多慰藉。  
松本闷笑一声，在他看来，二宫的小动作可爱到爆。为此，他用牙轻轻咬住龟头，磨了磨。  
二宫被刺激地尖叫出声，他双手抓住松本的肩头，向下看着正专注于自己下半身的松本。  
麻花辫一前一后搭在肩上，额发用发夹加起，露出明显修过的浓密眉毛、漆黑纤长的睫毛，还有红润饱满的双颊，简直就是……  
“润酱！！！！！”二宫想通的同时，也即将到达顶点。  
可惜被人掐断了。松本一把捏住他的阴茎根部，大拇指堵住马眼，硬是不准射。  
二宫眼泪汪汪。  
松本不慌不忙掏出一根缎带，三下五除二在萎了的小二宫上打了个蝴蝶结。  
鲜亮的紫色，完全是松本的style。  
松本半蹲起身，把二宫以扛面袋子的架势扛起来，三步并作两步来到卧室，将二宫扔到床上。  
人为刀俎我为鱼肉。二宫绝望地闭上眼睛。  
有什么东西刷过他的脸颊，毛茸茸的。二宫开始不想理会，但终究还是睁开眼睛。  
松本捏着辫梢儿对着他笑，那笑容与耳廓狐有几分神似，透着阴险狡猾，呸。  
二宫别过脸不去看他。  
“和美酱，你喜欢我，润子好开心哟~~~~~~~~~~~~”  
销魂的波浪线满天飞，可怕。  
“润子发现和美酱喜欢我的时候，心情愉悦地都快飞上天了~~~~~~”  
你咋不上天呢，你咋不上去呢？！  
“润子也喜欢和美酱，很喜欢很喜欢~~~~~~”  
呸呸呸，谁要你喜欢……喜欢？！！！！  
二宫猛地转头，差点把枕头撞到地上。  
松本润拉下假发，扔到地上。双手捧住二宫和也的脸，手指轻轻摩挲着二宫的耳垂：“二宫和也，我，松本润，喜欢你。不，不对，我不是喜欢你，是爱你。我爱你。”  
二宫的脸以可见速度红起来，颜色堪比最好的樱花虾，美味。  
松本见此，也不等待二宫回答，俯下身子开始享用。  
用唇描摹他的眉毛、鼻子、脸颊，然后是嘴唇。  
舌尖与舌尖短暂一舞，接着是脖颈、锁骨。撩起上衣，品尝乳首。  
二宫一手抓着枕头，一手挽着胸前的衣服，右腿挂在松本腰上，乖乖地任君品尝。  
骨节分明的手指带着润滑剂伸进小穴，熟练地做着扩张。  
就在指节与穴壁摩擦的过程中，小二宫带着蝴蝶结又颤颤巍巍地站起来。  
二宫咬住衣角，不敢看。太羞耻了。  
羞耻中又带着巨大的快感。  
我爱着的这个人，是爱我的。  
光想一想，就心满意足。  
松本似乎听到他的心声，在他的一块腹肌上响亮地亲了一下，赢得二宫在他腰上轻轻一踢。  
为了报复，不安分的手指按上某个地方。  
“啊！————————”二宫仰起脖子，短暂地失声。  
松本见状，撩起裙子。流氓，竟然没穿内裤！！！！  
小松本十分欢乐地钻进二宫身体，开始横冲直撞。  
大松本一边活动腰部，一边把二宫抱起来靠着床头，顺手拉掉他的T恤。  
然后把二宫的小粗手拉到自己背上，让他帮自己脱裙子。  
就在二宫拉拉链的时候，他恶意地快速摆动着腰。  
“你……你……到底……要不要……老子……帮你……”  
毫无威慑力的娇嗔。  
“可以的，我家小和最棒了。”  
然后狠狠地一顶。  
导致二宫手滑，没拉下来。  
又把汉堡手拉到背上。如是再三。  
拉链拉到底的那一刻，二宫终于受不了，抓着松本的背求释放。  
紫色的缎带轻轻一拉，二宫射了出来，精液喷在松本深色的裙子上，星星点点，颇有艺术感。  
松本揽住二宫的腰，一边狂热地亲吻，一边加快速度，几下冲撞之后射在二宫身体里。  
两人相拥着倒在床上，精疲力尽。  
但总归是要分开的。  
松本脱了裙子，去浴室拿了湿毛巾过来。  
拉开二宫的腿，温柔地为他拭擦。  
然后抱着他，就这么裸着去厨房，喂食。  
喂着喂着在餐椅上来了一发。  
总之，肉欲的小船在加上爱情之后更加坚固，不会翻船。  
第二天，金主被逼着搬回原来的房子。  
明星说，现在你住我的吃我的，被我包养了，所以必须听我的。  
金主抱着MJ-II等身抱枕表示无异议。  
帮忙搬家的几位纷纷掏出墨镜，以免被闪瞎。  
从此，金主（前）和明星过上了恩恩爱爱没羞没臊想什么时候撩就什么时候撩想做几次做几次的幸福生活。

 

\----------------------------------END--------------------------------------------


End file.
